


Christmas Party

by ShameInYou



Category: Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: Daniel Larusso invites Johnny Lawrence to the annual Larusso Family Christmas party out of the spirit, to give Robby Keene, his first Miyagi-Do student, a chance to start building a bridge with his father. What could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by me (https://www.roleplayer.me/view_profile.php?member_id=1649373) and another writer (https://www.roleplayer.me/view_profile.php?member_id=1667090) on the website www.roleplayer.me.

Christmas time at the LaRusso home was imposed on those who set foot on its premise whether they so wished it or not. The open rooms that were designed for natural light and fresh air now were accented with the flamboyance of LED lights, multi-colored and hung from every arc, plant, and palm tree. Many of LaRusso's country club buddies spared the effort of decorating by hiring professionals, but husband and wife agreed that it was far more meaningful to participated it themselves. Each year, Daniel could be seen atop his huge and sturdy ladder, heard muttering profanities under his breath that he would assume were out of earshot of his beloved family, who would be watching below with giggles muffled behind the sleeves. Their faces getting redder by the minute.  
  
"YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEND SAM OR ANT UP THERE, HON?!!" Echoing its glee at Daniel wrapped up in hundreds of feet of Christmas lights, setting them down with a plop. His wife and kids thought it funny, but he knew that he would meticulously check every, damn light before anchoring them with plastic clips. Holding a screwdriver betwixt his teeth and screws in both pockets. Never failed, he would climb all the way down, and one of the f***ers would not light--  
  
"Y'KNOW WHAT, HONHtth? GO AHEAD AND STHEND ROBBY UP HERE WITH THE REPLACEMENTH BULBTHS."  
  
Daniel needed to talk to Robby anyway. Amanda had been on him about how this approaching holiday and visiting relatives had the boy more withdrawn than a kid his age should be. He was intelligent, outgoing, and should have had girls fighting over him. But it seemed all he truly did was exist on some sort of plane of existence that just...autopiloted him. Amanda wanted to put him into counselling. But Daniel thought too much pervasiveness would only push him away.  
  
"Say, Robby--" Thunk, thunk, thunk. Daniel neatly pinning the lights in place.  
  
"Amanda has been talking about the Christmas party tonight. She's been on me really hard about grudges and this whole Cobra Kai thing...and well, she wanted me to invite your dad." Daniel sits up, waving his hands with screwdriver in one and plastic mounts in other.  
  
"Now I know you don't get along with him, trust me. I know more than anyone how hard that is." He chuckled nervously. "But that's Christmas. My cousin Louie is going to be there. Talk about an ulcer..and my mom and him in a room? Not even Carafate can prevent that upset."  
  
Daniel looked down at Robby with nervous anticipation. Did he and Ama cross the line?  


Robby was laying on the air mattress that the Larussos had set up for him in the dojo room. He was reading a book titled “The History of Okinawa, Japan.” He had bought it at Books-A-Million at the mall, wanting to learn more about the place where Miyagi-Do karate had originated. His headphones were in his ears, loud and aggressive rock music playing as he turned the page, scratching his nose. He almost didn’t notice someone standing there and then suddenly he saw fingers wiggling in front of his face. He pulls his headphones off with one hand, looking up to see Mrs. Larusso standing there.  
  
“Hey Mrs. Larusso, um, what’s up?” Robby says putting the book down and turning the music off, taking the headphones off.  
  
He looks up at her, giving her his full attention. She was holding a small box in her hands.  
  
“Hey Robby, sorry to cut into your reading time…but Dan needs your help up there with the lights. Could you be a doll and go up there and help him? Here’s the replacements.” She smiles warmly at him.  
  
Robby smirks and stands up, stretching, taking the box.  
  
“Sure Mrs. Larusso. I can help.”  
  
“Great.” She smiles and walks off.  
  
Robby makes his way outside where Mr. Larusso is perched on the roof hanging lights. He climbs up the ladder, the box shoved in his hoodie and crawls over beside Mr. Larusso.  
  
“Hey Mr. Larusso. I got the bulbs. Um, you wanted my help?” Robby asks as he takes the box out.  
  
He watches as Mr. Larusso continues stapling and then unscrews bulbs and trades them out to Robby for new ones. Daniel began to explain to Robby about their upcoming Christmas party and about inviting…his dad. Robby was smiling at first but when Mr. Larusso mentioned his dad, his ears rose as he frowned, his brows furrowing. He and his dad weren’t on very good terms. He was so angry at him…not only for that stunt he pulled at Valley Fest, but also because he’d rather show a complete stranger more attention and affection than his own f***ing son. Robby swallowed hard. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly, meditating, thinking about his happy place. He could see Sam in his mind, smiling, kissing him. He smiled a little then opened his eyes.  
  
He was silent for a while as he thought. He knew that Mr. Larusso was right. It was Christmas and his mom was in rehab. This would be the first Christmas that Robby was alone. He wasn’t technically alone, he was with the Larussos, but the first time Robby would have no family. Dad _had_ been trying a little…Robby could admit. He tilted his head, lips pursed as he thought. He noticed the nervous look on Mr. Larusso’s face as they traded bulbs again. He finally speaks.  
  
“I guess that’s okay.” Robby replies. “I mean, I haven’t really spent a Christmas around him since I was little.”  
  
Robby struggled to find the right words to say about the matter. A part of him wanted to be petty and say f*** that bullsh*t. Let dad rot on his own in his sh*tty apartment like he’d left him and mom alone all those years. But deep down Robby still had a conscious. He knew he should try and build some sort of relationship with his father. He remembered that day at the hardware store when he’d seen him.  
  
_”I don’t want any bad blood to be between us._  
  
That desperate look in his father’s eyes, the way the words came out of his mouth. Robby had eaten it up…but he had felt a little bad about it too. He looked up at Mr. Larusso.  
  
“Yeah, let’s invite him.”  
  
Robby had no idea what to expect. He sighs.  
  
**  
  
Johnny is laying on his couch drinking a beer and watching Iron Eagle. He f***ing hated the holidays. They always sucked and they were miserable. More so since his mother had passed away. He had no reason to celebrate Christmas. Miguel told him he would come over to his apartment Christmas Day to hang after he’d spent time with his family. It was just another day to Johnny. He didn’t decorate and he didn’t buy any gifts and he ate the same old TV dinners he’d always ate. It just sucked that not everything was open.  
  
As he’s sitting there, his smart phone begins to ring. Miguel had put a brand new ring tone on it for him; Guns n Roses “Welcome to the Jungle.” Johnny reaches over, setting his beer down and grabs the phone, swiping to answer it before looking at who it was.  
  
“Hello?” He says, throwing an arm over his head as he continues watching Iron Eagle.  
  
When he hears the voice on the other end, he’s shocked and sits up, grabbing the remote and muting the TV.  
  
“What the hell? How did you get my f***ing number!?” Johnny exclaimed, heart racing. “What the hell do you want? Is Robby okay?” He exclaims.  
  
He knew Robby had been living with the Larussos. Just the thought of it made the pit of his stomach ache. Maybe he would go get a bottle of liquor after this.  


_"Que sus dia los pasen con paz y que tengen una navidad blancaaaa~."_  
  
Mama Rosa sang while stirring the horchata. Cinnamon hung fragrant over the scent of wax from candle wicks lit for each saintly chassis. The apartment was fringed in gold and red and green, the artificial tree in the corner looked like a bunch of jumbled pipe cleaners from years of reuse. Decorated mostly with Miggy's homemade ornaments over the years. You could not even tell there were lights out on the tree when his mama hung up the construction paper rings, cheap tinsel, and popsicle stick creations backdating preschool. She never threw anything away. They were almost as precious to Carmen as her nativity scene of Jesucristo that was on display in the front window, fake hay covered in its own string of yellow lights for the world to see.  
  
Carmen never tired of Christmas. Of looking at that beautiful scene. But that night as she sipped her sangria, she gazed beyond the wisemen to the disheveled blinds across the way. There was nothing but a small tree beyond its pane. A feeble attempt that touched the mother's heart.  
  
A man in his black gi, surly arms unloading gear into his Charger every morning as Carmen was carrying laundry to the wash. She kept the thoughts to herself, but mama Rosa was too intuitive not to notice.  
  
"Es navidad, mija..."  
  
A hand touched Carmen's shoulder. Before she could answer, the little woman was back to the kitchen. Carmen sighed. Withdrew her phone and sent a text.  
  
[Hey Johnny, It's Carmen. Don't know if you have plans tonight. We are doing our Christmas party early. Miggs and I would love if you stopped by. The woman cringed after she sent it. Ay. What the hell, I sound so desperate, the mother lamented. She ran fingers thru her dark curls and took a long sip of her lukewarm drink.  
  
At the same time, Daniel is racking his brain over this Johnny and Robby situation. She wasn't wrong and he knew it. And this was what made Daniel f***ing marry the woman...she got him. She knew when Daniel was avoiding the right thing because the path was too difficult, and she gave him that push..  
  
"Look, Johnny...  
  
I don't like you and you don't like me--nonono.  
  
Look, man. I didn't call because of you or me. I called because we are having a Christmas celebration. The entire family is going to be there...and well." Daniel grunted, diving in.  
  
"We felt Robby should have family show up as well--thought it would be nice. The word came out of his mouth like a pinecone stuck in his throat. Johnny, what a d*ck.  


Johnny frowned as he listened to Larusso speak on the other end of the phone. He raised a brow when Larusso pointed out the obvious.  
  
“Damn straight, now what the f*** do you want?” Johnny spits over Daniel.  
  
He sighs shakily, gripping his phone tightly when he hears Daniel invite him to some Christmas party that he was having. Johnny’s first instinct was to yell f*** no, f*** you. He even opened his mouth, taking a breath to get ready to yell, but then Daniel said the one word that stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Robby.  
  
Johnny coughed a little, clearing his throat.  
  
“So, is Robby okay with this? Or are you just trying to trick me into some kind of bullsh*t?” Johnny asks.  
  
A quick flashback appeared before his eyes…Shannon Keene…calling him and asking him to come see toddler Robby after 2 years of him never seeing him. Johnny had a moment where he thought things in his life were gonna be okay…but when he got there thinking he was going to finally get his sh*t together and be a part of his son’s life…it turned out to be another f***in’ scam. She served him the child support papers, threatened him that he would never see Robby nor be allowed around him if he didn’t comply with her demands. What if this was some bullsh*t where they conned him into coming over and signing his f***ing parental rights over or some sh*t? Robby was after all, still a minor. He blinked.  
  
Larusso claims that Robby wants him to come. Johnny hesitated.  
  
“Alright. I guess…” He trails off.  
  
He listens as Daniel gives him the details of when and where, scribbling it down on a napkin. He rolls his eyes when Daniel tells him it’s formal, like he didn’t know what the f*** formal was.  
  
“Alright Danielle.” He frowns.  
  
He couldn’t help but bust the man’s balls.  
  
“We’re doing this for Robby. I’ll be there. For Robby.” Johnny says then ends the call.  
  
He sat there stroking his chin and looking into space. What the f*** just happened. He was going to go to a Christmas party…at the Larussos? He would be damned if he broke down and confided in that prick Danielle. Besides, he would probably just want to use it against him, if he knew how desperately he wanted to have a relationship with his son. He wanted Robby to look at him the way he looked at Larusso. Johnny would have to tread lightly; he knew Robby adored the prick. He sighed and grabbed his beer, chugging it and crushing the can, tossing it back on the table. He then looks at his phone and notices a message notification. Raising a brow, he swipes it and looks at it, laying back against his couch and reading it.  
  
_Another Christmas party. Great._  
  
Johnny thinks to himself. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas in 20 years…now he was being invited to all sorts of galas. He licked his lips as he texted Miguel’s mother back.  
  
[Sure. Tell me the time and I’ll be there.]  
  
He sits there waiting for her to text back, staring at the TV, watching Iron Eagle with the mute still on. When she texts back, he sits there and smirks to himself.  
  
**  
  
He wore a tight red sleeved and white raglan shirt that hugged his chiseled chest with perfection. He wore the same tattered jeans he’d been wearing for the past 10 years and of course his favorite red slip-on shoes. He licked his freshly brushed teeth and ran a hand through his hair, shoving one hand in his pocket and knocking on the Diaz resident’s apartment door with the other hand.  
  
He stood there casually looking around and then suddenly when the door opened, he was face to face with Miguel’s mom, Carmen. When she smiled and greeted him, he smirked back.  
  
“Hey. I’m ready to party.” He says casually, nodding his head.  
  
She invites him in and he walks inside to see Miguel and his grandma sitting on the couch playing UNO. Johnny smiles, standing there awkwardly. Miguel looks up at Johnny.  
  
“Hey Sensei!” He exclaims.  
  
“Hey man…um. Hola.” He says to ya-ya.  
  
She giggles at him and says something in Spanish that he can’t understand. He smiles at her, narrowing his eyes then looks back to Miguel. Miguel sniffs loudly.  
  
“Are you wearing cologne Sensei?” He asks loudly.  
  
Johnny furrows his brows.  
  
“Yah what are you, writing a book?” He asks a little embarrassed.  
  
Ya-ya laughs loudly and says something in Spanish, causing Carmen to scold her. Johnny raises a brow and is suddenly ushered in the kitchen with Carmen…alone. He looks back at Miguel as he’s going to their kitchen. Their apartment is the same layout as Johnny’s so they are not far from the two. Johnny stands beside Carmen, watching her cook a meal.  
  
“Smells good.” He says. “You’re good at cooking.”  
  
_God is that all you can say?_  
  
She puts him to work, chopping up onions and peppers. He’s never really done it before so he was cutting them into giant pieces. His face tinges red as he tries and looks over when she calls him out.  
  
“Sorry. I’ve never really…I mean I always buy the sh*t already chopped if I use it.” Johnny stammers.  
  
He can smell her perfume as she reaches over, taking the knife from him and showing him how to chop. Their shoulders are touching. He nods and watches her chopping, then his eyes scan up her arm and to her face, blinking slowly. When she looks at him, he gulps, adam’s apple moving up and down.  
  
The chemistry between the two had been building up for months. The closer to Miguel he got, the more she started getting to know Johnny. She frequently cooked for him, or took care of him sometimes when he’d gotten too drunk to find his apartment. He had begun to develop a crush on Miguel’s mother. He wasn’t sure if she felt the same. But lately he had been searching for a window of opportunity to ask her out.  
  
The two stared at each other; blue eyes boring into chocolate ones. Johnny slowly began to lean forward, tilting his head, his eyes fluttering closed. He could feel their lips brushing against one another’s…he was going in for the kiss when suddenly he heard Miguel yell.  
  
“UNO YA-YA! NO MERCY!”  
  
Johnny was startled and quickly pulled away from Carmen, clearing his throat and looking down, taking the knife.  
  
“Like this right?” He asks chopping the onions.  
  
Miguel ran into the kitchen.  
  
“I won mom! Oh! Sensei! We should play later!” Miguel says coming up beside Johnny to see what he’s doing.  
  
“Yah, totally.” He smiles, scared to meet eye contact with Carmen.

***

What the hell was Daniel thinking? Johnny wasn't going to show up. He was probably already sh*tfaced and would think LaRusso was pulling his leg. Daniel paced back and forth in his room, rumpling his forehead. He could hear indistinct laughter downstairs as Sam got out the photo albums and was showing Robby the year they all wore ugly sweaters. Daniel's thumb trembled over the talk button. Robby’s courage giving him that final push to make the call.  
  
And like a Christmas miracle, Johnny would agree.  
  
"Listen here, you sonuvabi--wait. You will? *ahem*. That's great, Johnny! Nonono, Robby knows, and he's absolutely fine with it." Awkward pause. Uneasy breath on the other end of the receiver.  
  
"So ah, it's not like we're having a big gala or anything, but some of my friends from work will be there, so Mandy would prefer it if you dressed a little...err, you know.."  
  
Daniel had to hold the phone from his ear to protect it from Johnny's reply. "Okay, a**hole, I hear you. No need to get all defensive. Oh, gotta run."  
  
He can hear voices downstairs. From above, the view of the LaRusso den is something from a Home and Garden catalogue. Their Christmas tree is one of several and tall enough to reach to the upstairs banister with vast, spiraling ribbons wrapping around from a blooming bow on top and baubles and ornaments of massive sizes. Strung with lights that matched its frosted pastels and were accented by candles, centerpieces, and a massive wreath that rang pleasantly when the door opened.  
  
In the warm glow of lights reflecting on glitz and glitter that surrounded a hearth with stockings hung above. Five where was once four. An extra for Robby, even though Samantha wanted to die of embarrassment at dad's refusal to break tradition.  
  
Lucille Larusso stepped inside and was all hugs and smiles. She looked the same aside from silver hair, few more wrinkles around the eyes and sweet little smile lines. Her eyes still held that kind and maternal warmth that made LaRusso a bit of a mama's boy. She untwined her scarf and shrugged from her coat, smiling in surprise when a new face was there to take them from her.  
  
"And who do we have here? A friend of Samantha's?" The young girl blushed furiously and toyed with a frayed string on her cardigan, stammering.  
  
"A-a friend. He does karate with me."  
  
"And he's very good at it. I can barely get Daniel to do anything besides his karate these days, it seems." Chimes in Amanda with a chuckle. The mother bear Lucille chuckled back, casually saying, "There's nothing wrong with a man having a pastime, Amanda--"  
  
"I did not say that, Lucille, it's just--"  
  
"Ma!! Ya look so beautiful!" Daniel scurries down the steps just in time to stop one of many wife vs. mother-in-law sh*tshows for the evening. He's hugging her neck when Louie busts in with arms full of bags.  
  
"You want I should put these under the tree?"  
  
Daniel winced. F***. He forgot to tell Johnny about Louie. Last thing he needed was his wannabe gangster cousin bringing up grudges in front of his ma. It had been months since Louie was allowed on the property since the entire incident with burning Johnny's car. The only reason why Daniel even allowed him to come was his mom, guilt-tripping him about abandoning Louie. Childhood stories about knowing Louie as a baby.  
  
"Hey Lou. C'mere a sec. I wanna show you something."  
  
"Oh yea?" Louie follows Daniel into the kitchen and thrusts his hand into a bowl of tortilla chips. Crumbs fall over his dark blue shirt as he talks to Daniel between mouthfuls of chip and double dips of guacamole dip.  
  
"Look. Just wanted to let you know Lawrence is gonna be stopping by. Thought I'd warn you."  
  
Louie bugged his eyes out. "What?! Are you frickin' nuts? We're gonna have Steve and Anoush here for secret-f***in, Santa with the kids, and you wanna have another beatdown with Johnny-frickin' Lawrence?!"  
  
"Shhh would you quiet down?!" Hissed Dan to his cousin. "It's..it's not like that. All I am gonna tell ya, is if you truly want Amanda to give you another chance..tonight is the night. Keep your mouth shut, Louie."  
  
His cousin scratched at his hair with a finger. Considered this a moment, then drew a ragged breath. "T'ch, whatever, man. But he better not pull any sh*t in front of the family."  
  
Lucille interrupts anymore conversation to observe what sort of refreshments her dear daughter-in-law arranged on the dining room table.  
  
"How lovely, Amanda."  
  
"Thank you, Lucille. It was just something we all put together.."  
  
"...Did you buy this divinity from the store?" Lucille sighed gently. "Daniel always loved it when I made his from scratch.."  
  
Amanda is standing behind Lucille, face as red as the poinsettias in the centerpiece. Daniel rubbed his temples..  
  
* * *  
  
At the Diaz home, Carmen is (not) waiting for Johnny to answer knowing he must be busy with other plans, but knows she just looked out her window and saw he was there and was feeling more and more ridiculous. As soon as she would set her phone down to join her guests to their simple yet pleasant festivities, she would hear it hum against the counter. Jump up with so much enthusiasm her ya-ya would cackle and mutter knowingly under her breath, earning a scowl from Carmen who could not contain her smile when she saw Johnny accepted.  
  
"Hells yeah!" Exclaimed Miguel. He liked Christmas and never grew bored of trying to beat the clever-witted and ruthless ya-ya at Uno who taught him to shuffle like a pro. But Christmas only hung his heart heavy with the image of beautiful Samantha LaRusso, the last time he saw her pretty face, it was full of anger and scorn...and hurt. Miguel came off his adrenaline rush of triumph that night, and while everyone around him told him they did a kickass job, he only felt worse. Couldn’t stop watching YouTube videos of her and thinking about her.  
  
Nothing made him feel better like having sensei Lawrence around. He didn't even mind if sensei flirted with his mom a bit if it meant he wasn't bored.  
  
Waiting for the opportune moment to catch the well-dressed sensei undistracted, Miguel smiles a lopsided smile. "I know it's corny, but ya-ya is really big about tradition. Thanks for coming, sensei. Here. I wanted to give you this."  
  
Miguel held a small gift in his wiry arms, trying to look tough like his idol. But a sheepish look passed his features when he set the small parcel in Johnny's hands.  
  
"It's not much." Miguel fidgeted. It truly wasn't. Was just a chain necklace he saw at the mall. Was plated, but looked real enough and was good for what Miggs could afford. Had a, badass-looking cobra entwined in a murky golden cat's eye.  
  
Johnny's phone vibrated in his pocket.  
  
[Johnny? You coming?]  


Johnny finished chopping up the onions and peppers for the dish. When Carmen came over to collect them and told him he had done a fine job, he smirked.  
  
“Hey listen, do you think you could box some of that up for me? I sorta gotta go to this other party pretty soon…but I always love your leftovers…” Johnny smiles at her.  
  
He was relieved when Carmen agreed and didn’t seem offended that he wasn’t able to stay long. The more he thought about Larusso’s party, the more nervous he felt inside. He was always good at hiding it. He stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the counter, watching Carmen cook, smirking to himself, his mind nearly off the party when he heard Miguel call him.  
  
He looked at him  
  
“What’s up?” He asks.  
  
He smiles a little when Miguel thanks him for coming and raises a brow when Miguel mentions he’s got him something.  
  
“Oh wait you don’t have to-“  
  
Johnny was cut off by Miguel placing the small box in his large hands. He sighed and opened it, lifting his head slightly as he looked down at it, pursing his lips.  
  
“Sensei? Do you like it?” Miguel asks after they are standing there for a moment and Johnny hasn’t said anything.  
  
He looked at Miguel, his voice had become soft. There was a lump in his throat and tears threatening to fall at the sentiment. His words came out softly.  
  
“Yah. It’s bad ass.” Johnny managed to get out.  
  
He pulled Miguel into an unexpected hug, hugging him with one arm, his hand cupping the back of the boy’s head. He hugged him like a son. Miguel was startled at first but then wrapped his arms around sensei, hugging him like a father.  
  
Johnny took the necklace out of the box and immediately put it on. He held his hand up to Miguel for a bro shake.  
  
“Cobra Kai never dies.” He smirks.  
  
“Damn right!” Miguel smiles.  
  
“MIGGY!” His mom exclaims.  
  
“Oooh…sorry mom.” Miguel blushes.  
  
Miguel had just talked about he and Johnny playing a game of UNO when Johnny’s phone began to vibrate. He read the message. It was Larusso.  
  
“Sh*t.” He curses to himself.  
  
He looks to Miguel.  
  
“I’ve got to go do something. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer.” He says.  
  
Miguel looks disappointed.  
  
“It’s okay sensei. At least I was able to give you your gift. Don’t worry, I’ll see you on Christmas.” He says.  
  
“Yah. Totally.” Johnny smiles.  
  
He thanks Carmen and tells her bye, then ya and exits their apartment and goes back to his. He sighs when he goes through his closet, looking for something fancy to wear. The only fancy clothes he had were dark colored jeans, a black button down shirt and motorcycle boots. He grabbed the clothes and changed quickly.  
  
Looking in the mirror in the bathroom as he rolls the sleeves of the shirt up, he wets his hair and combs it. The closer it got to time to leave for this party, the more nervous he got.  
  
“Sh*t.” He curses to himself.  
  
He began debating skipping this thing altogether. He’d be there at Larusso’s, alone, an outcast. And he couldn’t be drunk. Johnny ran his hands over his face. He walked to the kitchen, his boots clanking against the floor and opened the fridge, staring at the bottle of liquor. If he just got a small buzz maybe it wouldn’t’ be so bad. He reached out to grab the bottle then froze, gritting his teeth.  
  
“Screw this.” He says to himself.  
  
He grabs his keys and leaves his apartment.  
  
***  
  
There was a knock at the Diaz residence which was odd as it was almost night time. Ya Ya told Miguel to answer the door in Spanish.  
  
“Okay ya ya.” Miguel says putting his comic down and going to open the door.  
  
“Hello-“ He says and is cut off when he sees his sensei standing there looking like he was going on a hot date.  
  
Miguel looked him up and down, smirking, but it faded when he saw the look on his face.  
  
“Sensei…is everything ok?” Miguel asks, brows furrowed.  
  
“I need you.” Johnny says, his plated necklace that Miguel had just given him hours earlier shining under the street light.  
  
***  
  
Miguel stared out the window of the challenger as he sat in the front seat, decked out in a black t shirt and a dark velvet suit jacket with dark jeans and those trendy loafer shoes that matched his suit jacket. He frowned slightly at the thought of Robby Keene being at this party. He knew that Robby was sensei’s son, but he had always loathed him for rebounding Sam right after she and himself had broken up. He didn’t really want to go but Sensei had begged him to go to this party with him. Miguel needed to be there for him.  
  
Johnny drove the car silent, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He was glad that Miguel had agreed to accompany him at this Larusso party. He felt better knowing that Miguel would be there with him. Miguel never gave up on Johnny no matter what. He could count on Miguel for anything and vice versa. Johnny had no idea of the drama that was going on between the three as far as a love triangle, but he knew that Robby might still be mad at the way that Miguel won the All Valley Tournament against him.  
  
“I really appreciate you going with me to this thing.” Johnny finally breaks the silence.  
  
“No problem sensei.” Miguel smiles.  
  
“I hope you aren’t offended that I’m going to this party for Robby. Look, he’s my son and if I’ve got a chance to try and fix things with him, then I gotta take it. I just want you to remember that you never have to worry, okay? I’ll always have your back and be by your side.” Johnny replies glancing over at him.  
  
“I’m not offended sensei. I understand.” Miguel smiles.  
  
That didn’t mean that he had to like Robby.  
  
“I want you to know how grateful I am that you’re supporting me in this. I hope Robby will talk to me.” Johnny sighs, showing his vulnerability in front of Miguel once again.  
  
“If he’d just get to know you, he’d see how awesome you are.” Miguel replies, looking out the window.  
  
Johnny smirks as he watches the road ahead.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at Larusso’s house; there were cars parked all in the driveway. Johnny parked in the yard in a way where it would be easy for him to leave. He got out the car and took out his phone, texting Daniel.  
  
[We’re here. Outside. Side of house.]  
  
Johnny noticed the way Miguel was staring up at all the lights on the house and the Christmas display. He put his arm on Miguel’s shoulder.  
  
“Welcome to the other side my friend. Don’t worry. Being rich is not all it’s cracked up to be. Come on. I guess we just walk inside.” He says.  
  
Miguel follows. Johnny and Miguel walk into the Larusso house side by side. It’s like slow motion as they enter the party. There were more people there than Johnny expected. He was only looking for Robby. He looks around the crowd. Miguel was looking for Sam. Suddenly Larusso approaches them.  


_"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bell ring and Jingle bell swing ..."_  
  
Samantha is doing a little dance to the Christmas music for the scattered applause that encouraged her to overcome anxiety and perform a corny little routine to the old tune. Try as she may, her eyes could not stay off Robby Keene, and awkward titters of laughter spilled from her, breaking an otherwise flawless performance in her elf hat. Cheeks rosy and humor contagious to everyone in the LaRusso family. Somehow not fully capturing the full attention of who it was intended for. Her panacea for Miguel Diaz and the aching he brought to her chest left unsoothed...  
  
Daniel LaRusso is smiling with polite interest and eating alongside a sweaty Louie, an animated Lucille who has not stopped gushing over Samantha's talents--definitely from the cerebellum of a LaRusso. A calmly brooding Amanda, sipping her wine and standing next to the tree and waiting for her Ativan to take effect. It seemed all was within its normal expectations of a LaRusso family Christmas.  
  
Tensions are set aside and everyone tolerating each other. Laroush and Steve even brought their families, their wives making a beehive for Amanda who candidly spoke of how they decorated this catalogue-style Christmas decor themselves with a near-unnoticeable slur.  
  
Lucille was about explode with concern over the cold, impersonal lack of domestics in the home and no one to hear her sage wisdom on the subject. Samantha is so embarrassed by her attempt to sing that she uses the refreshment table as an excuse to get away. Sneaks a 'Wyd' to bff Aisha by the tray of reindeer made from pretzels and M & M’s. As she hits send, the soft keyboard percussions of 'Last Christmas' by Wham! play on dad's Spotify surround sound.  
  
And in that very moment her timid, fawnlike eyes spy Miguel Diaz coming thru the door behind Johnny Lawrence like some sort of dream. Her heart drums in her ribs. Her face goes scarlet. At first she is happy, then she recalls how Miguel was center stage for crashing their presentation and her soft look hardens. She seeks out Robby, wondering what he thought about all of this..  
  
"Ah, Johnny. Glad you came." LaRusso piped up yet glanced anxiously at his wife for approval, who was smiling as if nothing mattered and they were all friends. She shook both of their hands so hard their faces jiggled. "Johnny Lawrence! Welcome!" Amanda LaRusso shouted with a warmth in her face that in spite of its origins drew the other LaRussos and guests to shake his hands and welcome Miguel. All but Samantha who sulked quietly out by the pool.  
  
Louie LaRusso seemed to be the most welcoming. He pat Johnny so hard on the back it stung. He grinned with teeth bared like tombstones. "Glad ya made it, man. Scuse me a sec. Gotta bleed the lizard.." Louie would take out his phone when out of earshot. No dialing of numbers. Who he called was on speed dial.  
  
"Hey, man. Got a job for ya. Oh no, nothing like that. That comes after. For now, we need to get rid of some troublemakers. Yeah. Yeeaah. You know the one. I'll text ya the info. Hehe. Feliz navidad, my friend." Louie hit 'end' on the call and flushed the commode. Smirked to himself..  


***

After much pleading from Sam, Robby put on a reindeer antlers headband. This whole experience was new to him; being surrounded by a normal family. All he had ever known was a broken family unit. It had always been just he and his mom. There was no extended family. It felt nice to see all the smiling faces and the Larusso clan was very generous in including them in their holiday festivities. They made him feel like he was a part of the family. He stood there quietly as he watched Sam dance to the jingle bell rock, his hands shoved in his pockets, a smirk on his face. He had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail and he wore an ugly Christmas sweater that had Santa on it riding a T REX that he thought was hilarious and also Sam loved it too. As he’s standing there watching her, she waltzes over to him and grabs his wrists, grabbing them out of his pocket and then holds his hands as she’s dancing.  
  
“Come on Robby!” She giggles.  
  
“Oh no thank you. I don’t dance.” Robby says, face tinged red.  
  
“Robby it’s okay. I’m not a dancer either but I’m doing it. Come on, it’s Christmas!” She exclaims.  
  
Robby looked into her eyes and couldn’t resist.  
  
“Fine. But don’t laugh at me.”  
  
His eyes widen and he has a goofy grin on his face as he began to dance with her, inciting even more applause and appease from the small crowd around them. When the song is over, Robby squeezed her hands. He wanted to kiss her badly but knew he couldn’t in front of all these people.  
  
“That was fun.” He smirks.  
  
“Yeah it was.” She was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
“It feels good to be a part of something so..normal and stable for a change.” Robby admits to her.  
  
“I’m glad you’re having fun Robby.” She smiles.  
  
“I’ll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom.” Robby smiles dropping her hands.  
  
“Alright.” Sam smiles.  
  
As soon as he’s walked off, Lucille starts bugging Sam to sing the latest Christmas song that’s blaring through the house. Sam resisted but her grandmother persisted. Sam attempted to sing but quickly regretted it and felt embarrassed afterward. She managed to make a b line for the refreshment table to get away from all the attention and adults, taking her phone out. Smiling at the text that Aisha sent back, she looks up and does a double take, her smile fading when she’s seen who just walked through the door.  
  
“Are you sh*tting me?” Sam curses.  
  
She walks off to the kitchen and outside near the pool. Robby emerges from the adjoining half bathroom, fixing his belt when he sees Sam outside. He smiles when he sees her, walking outside and swooping in and taking this opportunity while they are alone to steal a kiss.  
  
“Hey.” He smiles walking up to her and taking her hands, pressing his lips to hers, pecking her lips softly.  
  
He pulls away and sighs, looking at her lovingly.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for hours now…is everything okay?” His smile fades as he notices the look on her face.  
  
“Yeah…well, not entirely. So your dad showed up.” She begins.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Robby sighs. “I suppose I’ll have to go back out there and get this over with.”  
  
Sam didn’t know what to say on the matter of Robby and his father. She didn’t really know the guy, only what her dad had told her from time to time and it was mostly bad.  
  
“Yes but guess who he brought with him? _Miguel._ ” Sam’s voice softened.  
  
She could still feel an ache in her chest for the boy. She liked him so much and he had to turn out to be another a**hole. Robby’s eyes widened and then his ears rose as he frowned.  
  
“Are you f***ing serious? Dad brought that f***ing guy with him. This is bullsh*t. Screw this. I’m out!” Robby frowns pulling away from Sam.  
  
“Robby wait! No, don’t go!” Sam exclaims grabbing his arm. “Don’t let Miguel scare you off! Go out there and talk to your dad!”  
  
Robby sighed, rubbing her hand with his thumb as they held hands.  
  
“I’m not afraid…it’s just…I can’t believe…well actually I can…that my dad pulled some sh*t like this. What the hell did he bring that guy for when he’s supposed to be hanging with me. He’s always did disappointing sh*t like this.”  
  
Sam nodded, giving him a sympathetic look.  
  
“Let’s go back out there. And we’ll just ignore him. You talk to your dad. And I’ll..hang by the refreshments. Don’t stray off too far. We’ll have each other’s backs.” Sam smiles.  
  
Robby smiled, leaning in and kissing her again.  
  
“You always know the right thing to say. You’re right. I guess I need to face my dad.”  
  
Robby wasn’t aware of how much Sam and Miguel still were in love with each other. He wasn’t too concerned about Miguel talking to Sam as she always made it obvious in front of him that she didn’t want anything to do with him anymore.  
  
The two emerge from the pool area and back into the party.  
  
***  
  
Johnny and Miguel stood there side by side. Johnny nodded his head when Larusso greeted him. His eyes were already scanning the party around Larusso for Robby.  
  
He firmly shook Larusso’s hand. He points to Miguel.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind but I brought my student with me.” Johnny says.  
  
Miguel keeps a similar game face on as Johnny and nods at Daniel, shaking Daniel’s hand with similar force like Johnny does.  
  
Johnny didn’t notice the look that Daniel gave him. He pursed his lips into a small smile as Daniel told him it was fine. Suddenly as they are standing there, Larusso’s wife comes up shouting and welcoming them. He notices the eggnog in her hand and he can’t help but smirk as he shakes her hand.  
  
“Slow down, geez.” Johnny smirks at her.  
  
Amanda sips her drink in Johnny’s face playfully.  
  
“What’s Christmas without the eggnog?” He smiles playfully back  
  
Larusso’s wife was okay by him. When Amanda notices Miguel there, her eyes widen a little and she looks to Daniel who’s looking back at her. Amanda knows the drama that may be potentially caused by Miguel being here. She knew all about her daughter’s heartbreak over the boy and what he had done. She also knew about Robby’s resentment on how the boy won the karate all valley. Daniel looked to Amanda, knowing how f***ed up it was that Lawrence was supposed to come to this party to start reconciling with his son possibly…and he brings one of his students with him? How did Johnny think that looked to Robby? Was he really that f***ing thick headed.  
  
Before there was any further conversation, cousin Louie walked up between the four. Miguel, Amanda and Daniel looked on with furrowed brows as Louie seemed to only be interested in Johnny. Johnny tensed as the annoying Larusso slapped him on the back and welcomed him to the party. His eyes narrowed a little. He could feel a rage burning in the pit of his stomach. He could smell this bullsh*t from a mile away. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but this a**hole seemed very insincere. He didn’t once smile back at him, just watched him intensely. He frowned when the man walked off. Amanda had a confused look on her face.  
  
“Okayy…not sure what that was about but anyway. You two enjoy yourselves. There’s refreshments over there. I’m not sure where Robby got off to, but when we see him, we’ll tell him you’re here.” She smiles at Johnny.  
  
“Danny! Come here and dance with your mother!” Lucille exclaimed.  
  
Johnny smiles quickly at Amanda and then the pairs break off. Johnny turns to Miguel.  
  
“I told you all these Larussos were pricks. Listen, you think you’ll be okay by yourself for like an hour? I thought I saw some hot teenage chicks over by the kitchen. Maybe you can score a date with one or something. I just gotta be alone with Robby for a while.” Johnny says looking at Miguel. “I’m really glad you’re here with me.” He adds.  
  
Miguel looks at Johnny and nods, still frowning.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be okay. Do what you gotta do. I’m always a text away.” He says.  
  
Johnny nods and the two give each other a bro shake and part ways. Johnny walks through the crowd looking for Robby and Miguel walks through the crowd looking for Sam. Maybe this would be the chance for him to try and patch things up between them. They could at least act civil and still be friends.  
  
***  
  
Johnny walks through the crowd of faceless strangers, desperately searching for Robby. He looked over to see his boy emerging from the kitchen, that Larusso girl coming out behind him. He watches as Robby says something to her, smiles and she walks off. Then suddenly Robby looks over and the two make eye contact. Johnny notices Robby’s smile fade.  
  
He puts on a brave face, his expression relaxing when he walks over to Robby, closing the space between them. Robby couldn’t help but frown up at Johnny. The more he thought about Johnny bringing Miguel, the madder it made him.  
  
“Hey.” Johnny says, hands shoved in his pockets.  
  
“Hey.” Robby frowns.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two. Johnny broke it.  
  
“Well, I’m here.” He says.  
  
“What do you want, a f***in’ medal?” Robby says, eyes narrowing.  
  
“What? No! Come on…don’t start that sh*t Robby. It’s Christmas. I didn’t even think you wanted me around.” Johnny sighs.  
  
“Why would I? You’ve never been there for me. Why would I want someone around I don’t even know.” Robby couldn’t help but throw that in his face.  
  
Johnny closed his eyes, his jaw clenching.  
  
“Well I’m trying, now, Robby. I can’t erase the past but I’m trying now. Can’t you see that?” Johnny said, his gaze falling.  
  
“I know I’m supposed to forgive you or whatever, but I gotta tell ya dad, it’s kind of hard when I see you parading around with Diaz.”  
  
“What?” Johnny asks, brows furrowed, looking into Robby’s eyes.  
  
“I can’t believe you brought him to the party, dad. This was supposed to about me and you. But as usual you pull the same sh*t. You’ve always cared about everything else but me, your own flesh and blood.” Robby frowned.  
  
“Now hold up Robby. You don’t understand. I _do_ care about you. I always f***ing have. I know I haven’t been the best at showing it. You just, don’t understand. Diaz has nothing to do with me or you. He’s my student. He doesn’t have a father. He needs me. He needs a father figure in his life.” Johnny rambled on.  
  
“Oh! I can relate. My f***in’ dad hasn’t been there either. He’d rather take other kids under his wing then spend time with his own f***in’ kid.” Robby frowned.  
  
His heart was racing, he could feel a rage start to build up within him. He needed to meditate.  
  
“Screw this. Why did you even show up?” Robby shakes his head and tries to walk off.  
  
Johnny grabbed his arm.  
  
“Robby! Don’t f***in’ go! God dammit. Don’t give up on me! I want you in my life. I don’t know how else to f***ing show it. I’m sorry I don’t have a lot of money or all this fancy bullsh*t! I wanna be your father! Stop pushing me away! You don’t know how much this is killing me!” Johnny exclaimed, feeling emotion building up.  
  
Robby frowned and ripped his arm out of Johnny’s grip.  
  
“Well you’ve got a real sh*tty way of showing it dad. That’s a f***ed up thing to say. I don’t like Mr. Larusso because of his money. I like him because he’s a decent human being who shows genuine f***ing interest in me.” Robby spat.  
  
He failed to mention that at first he was only finessing the Larussos to get back at his dad.  
  
“I’M INTERESTED IN YOU ROBBY!’ Johnny exclaimed, clenching his fists.  
  
“You never come around! You never call! Mom would try and get you to show up at birthdays, holidays…and you always lied! You always f***ing lied!” Robby yelled, eyes tearing up.  
  
“Robby I was f***ed up back then. What do you want me to say? I know I’ve got my problems with alcohol. Your mother, she pushed me away in my time of need. Robby you don’t know the whole story. I wish you’d listen to my side and stop believing the f***ing lies your mother’s telling you about me. Look. I don’t wanna get into this right now. I had my reasons. And I’m sorry. I really f***ed up. But I’m telling you son, I want you in my f***ing life. I want us to have some sort of relationship. I don’t care anymore if you’re training with that prick. Learn all the p**sy ass meditation bullsh*t you want, just please Robby, please give me a chance. I love you son. I need you in my life!” Johnny pleaded, feeling his eyes stinging.  
  
Robby looked at Johnny, frowning. He was pissed at the way that Johnny talked about his mother. His mother had her issues, but she was the one that was there for him all those years. Those times when he was confused about his body as a man…she was the one there to explain things to him. She was the one there that comforted him when he was sad. She was always there. Robby still resented Johnny for being absent in his life. He thought it was wild how now all of a sudden he thought that Robby was just supposed to give him this new chance; like Robby hadn’t had to struggle without him in his life up until now.  
  
“F*** you dad. Don’t you call Mr. Larusso a prick. He’s a better father than you’ll ever be! He’s teaching me how to be a great man. I’ll never be like you. You’re nothing more than a sad, pathetic drunk who can’t let go of that stupid past when Mr. Larusso smashed your face in with his foot.”  
  
Johnny’s eyes widened when Robby spoke those words. That was a low blow to him. That hurt him very bad. That tournament was the single most thing in his life that he felt had ruined his life. He stood there, his lips turned down, nodding slowly as he watched Robby, his eyes filling with silent tears that streaked down his face, his thumbs hooked into his pants pockets.  
  
“It’s too late. I’m practically grown. I’ve learned about life…no thanks to you. Actually, you did teach me a valuable lesson. How not to be a _loser._ So enjoy the party. Go find Diaz and continue being his father. You know, I wish you weren’t my father. You’ll never understand how deep you’ve scarred me by never being there. And I’m not going to explain it to you either. You don’t listen. It always seems to be all about you. What your problems were. That didn’t mean that you couldn’t be there for your own flesh and blood. I’m done.”  
  
Robby shook his head and stormed out, tears falling down his face. He was so angry at his dad. So angry that he’d brought Diaz, that one prick that hugged him. That he was training and treating him like a son. It was so f***ed up when he had an actual son that he didn’t’ give a f*** about.  
  
Johnny stood there and turned his head as Robby walked off. His shoulders shook as he did everything he could to hold in his emotion but it was like a volcano ready to erupt.  
  
“F***.” He curses to himself as his vision becomes so blurry with tears that it’s hard to see.  
  
His throat burns and his chest ached. Robby f***ing hated him. Robby absolutely loathed him. Robby wanted nothing to do with him. That was clear now. Johnny let out a quiet sob, rubbing his face with the back of his hand. He shook his head, wiping his eyes and composing himself before he walked back out into the party. He was ready to go. F*** this bullsh*t party. He should have known this was going to be some bullsh*t. He looked for Miguel. It was time to go.  


Sam's fingers clung to Robby's, loosely entwined with them and pulling away only when she absolutely had to. Having Robby to brave it with her gave her as much courage as she seemed to give him to face the party. Thankfully adults were preoccupied with dad's mundane secret Santa traditions, sitting candidly in a circle around the tree as Louie held out a jar filled with strips of paper to draw gifts.  
  
In the soft pulse of alternating Christmas lights, Samantha could see Robby bristle at the mere sight of his dad standing there with Miguel. It was quite the a**hole move, for sure. Sam knew her parents would have never allowed Lawrence to bring any of the Cobra Kai students had they known in advance...especially not the one who ruthlessly and dishonorably struck Robby down at the tournament. Not the guy that Sam..  
  
She finds herself sneaking glances at Miguel when she catches him not looking. He's listening to music on wired earbuds. She remembered the dirty look Yasmine gave her when she saw Miguel sharing them with Sam and commenting rudely on how cheap they were. But they were huddled so close, cheek to cheek and too lost to the world to even care what anyone thought.  
  
Soft, adoring eyes and kissing at the park. Homemade love notes created by Miguel's computer geek skills sent to her nearly every day. Adorable, showing special attention to how much their few months together already filled his mind, mixed with references from shows and comics she had to secretly Google search to understand the humor. He was nothing like the tall, handsome Kyler whose over compensating arrogance was once mistaken for confidence. Or mysterious Robby, who could be amazing when he opened up, but held in so much that Samantha only got to enjoy glimpses of it. But Miguel...Miguel had a heart more intense than most boys, and wore its convictions as openly as his pride for Cobra Kai.  
  
Samantha came from different experiences than the guys in her life. Violence, trauma, and an enjoyment in the pain of others held no rationality in the world of a girl who always had a mom and dad. She never witnessed domestic violence, or any violence at all outside of the movies or dad's karate demonstration. She knew nothing of the scarring pain abandonment or abuse and grew up in love, stability, and privilege. Anything crazy always came from Louie and was kept from her and her brother. They were given the best and only saw kindness from every adult they met.  
  
If she cared, that was because the environment she was raised in taught her to be humble by a dad who never forgot where he came from. It did not allow her to find amusement in the cruel jokes made at Aisha. She did not laugh like her other friends did when Kyler picked on Demetri and Eli for no reason. She hated the most how they were especially brutal to Miguel.  
  
And something hideous was unleashed from it all. Something the sweet, sheltered girl did not understand. The rumors spread about sucking Kyler's d*ck and losing her friends was her first experience at empathy for what kids like them endured. It was great when Aisha joined Cobra Kai and started talking back. She lost weight and stood up for herself. Eli turned into a total stud somehow. He was no longer struck down by his cleft lip but wore it in a confident smirk, flexing his Hawk tattoo with his muscles to make the wings move and girls swoon. Moon was hypothetically asking if Sam would ever be drunk enough to...you know...laughing nervously then twirling her feather earring in that way that Sam knew she was probably sleeping with him by now.  
  
But Miguel..he was different. And as their ringleader, his ominous change in demeanor was beginning to change them all as well.  
  
Quiet Miguel. Looking forlorn and at unease. Looking like he couldn't hurt anyone if he tried. Looking like he did when he rescued Samantha from loneliness with silly 'not dates'. She does not even realize she has been staring this long. Robby had drifted in the seemingly autopiloted teen's orbit, and she saw Miguel glance up. Saw his nostrils lift and the cords of his neck grow taut under his hoodie. Her heart sank..  
  
The lights blurred in her eyes thru the tears that begin to form. Thinking of the blazing, inconsolable hatred that defined Miguel. The way he lost himself in that wrath, looked so disconnected at that tournament while he spoke of taking down Robby Keene. Of no mercy as if was what made everything better.  
  
Did he really feel that way?  
  
If there were anyone who understood Samantha's Christmas spirit falling victim to teenaged angst, it was Amanda. A mother's intuition was not deterred by mother-in-laws and their passive aggression, toxic cousins, or even the derailing attempts of Lawrence, who insisted on setting fire to every olive branch extended to him. Who her husband reacted to like he was some sort of monster under the bed.  
  
Johnny came out, and he was nowhere as monstrous as the personal problems the LaRussos put on themselves. Samantha and her friends lying about hitting his car, Louie and his setting fire to it, Daniel's insatiable, competitive spirit when it came to the honor of his precious Miyagi-do karate...  
  
It was all a soap opera. Amanda barely had time to referee the chaos of these grown men, pick up Daniel's slack with their auto business, then handle their own children.  
  
"I am sorry, Sam. Your dad and I had no idea.." Amanda touched her daughter's shoulder, and she flinched slightly as if brought from a daze.  
  
"Mom..I can barely stand being in the same room with him." Sam tells her mother, hazel eyes glassy and voice raw with emotion.  
  
"I understand. I do. And I appreciate you doing this for Robby." Her mother smiled, and Sam managed a smile back. They both hear a whoop of laughter as Laroush has opened his gift and apparently received the gag present--a Banarama CD. Amanda rolls her eyes with a grin, noticing that Daniel is glaringly absent. "Gonna go find your dad. Love you, kiddo. Merry Christmas.".  
  
"Love you, too..."  
  
Samantha exhales softly and withdraws her phone. She can feel someone next to her, and smiles with the expectations of it being her dad or mom, maybe Louie with her gift that she already could tell was a bonsai tree..  
  
"Miguel."  
  
He is looking at her intensely. Earbuds dangling from the nape of his hoodie. Looking at her like he missed her so much and would hug her in front of everyone if she'd let him.  
  
But Sam's expression and the cold, unforgiving lack of warmth leaves him hanging. "Sam. Please. Just hear me out."  
  
"We already talked about it, Miguel. No mercy, right?" Sam scoffed. "What else is there to say."  
  
Her words were an avoidable blow, evident by the hurt in his eyes. "You think I shouldn't defend my relationship when another guy tries to move in on my girl? Shouldn't defend Cobra Kai from your dad's smear campaign?"  
  
"Oh, was THAT what you call ruining our demonstration? Attacking Robby instead of talking to me first? Y ou must feel so heroic." Sam glared, and Miguel glared back. Lucille, who lost interest in providing her helpful pearls of wisdom to a perpetually ungrateful daughter-in-law was drawn to the bickering teens. Immediately she swoops in to do damage control.  
  
"Samantha, dear. You and your friend haven't opened your gift yet!" The LaRusso matriarch pipes up in a singsong voice. Sam and Miguel both politely attempt to decline, but are ushered to the circle in front of the tree amongst scattered bits of colorful torn paper, empty boxes, and beverages sweating on coasters. Anthony regards them with pity, briefly glancing up from his game to tell them, "The presents suck ass", before returning to the grind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, my god. Daniel LaRusso, are you eavesdropping??" Hissed Amanda at Daniel, who was so startled he nearly spills his eggnog on the front of his festive Christmas Story tie.  
  
"N-no. I ah... was just about to invite them back in for refreshments." Amanda gave him a s

“Coming here was a f***ing mistake. Where’s Miguel? I’m leaving.” Johnny spat, walking past Larusso, hitting him with his shoulder as he pushed past.  
  
He and Miguel met up by the front door, looking at each other with the same pain and anger. The two said not a word, walking out together and jumping in Johnny’s challenger. He turned the car on, gritting his teeth and backed out of the driveway, taking off fast down the street.  
  
“Well that was a major f***ing disaster.” Johnny said to Miguel as they cruised down the road.  
  
“Yeah. It was.” Miguel replies.  
  
Johnny turned on the radio as he sped back to Reseda Flats Apartments.  
  
**  
  
Robby was standing over the refreshments, angrily stuffing cheese and crackers into his mouth, eating. When he hears Mr. Larusso behind him, he turns around, swallowing his food, his expression softening.  
  
“Mr. Larusso…” He begins.  
  
When Mr. Larusso asks him how did the visit with his father go, Robby looks down at his feet.  
  
“Not good. Mr. Larusso. He doesn’t care about me. It’s obvious. He brought that..guy with him! He cares more about complete strangers than he does me. Mr. Larusso, what’s wrong with me? Why doesn’t he care about me?” Robby finally looked up at Daniel, tears in his eyes.  
  
He had been hurt that his dad had brought Diaz with him to the party when he was supposed to come to spend time with him. He didn’t understand and all he saw was red. When Mr. Larusso unexpectedly wrapped his arms around him, Robby wrapped his arms around him as well; returning the sentiment. It felt nice to have a father figure to talk to. A male who had his back. Mr. Larusso definitely had his back. Robby held onto Mr. Larusso tightly, releasing a string of pent up emotions. Years of not having a father. Years of seeing his father f***ing up. Months of seeing his father bond with other boys and not him. Years of Robby questioning what was wrong with him for his father to not give a sh*t about him.  
  
At least Mr. Larusso gave a sh*t about him. If it wasn’t for him, Robby didn’t know where he’d be.  
  
**  
  
Johnny pulled up in his park fast, stopping short, causing he and Miguel to be pushed forward. He turned the car off, looking at Miguel.  
  
“Thanks for coming to the stupid party with me. You doing anything tomorrow, wanna hang out?” He asks the boy.  
  
Miguel smiles, looking down at his hands.  
  
“Nah. I’ll come over tomorrow. No problem Sensei. See you tomorrow.”  
  
They both get out of the car and do a bro shake. Miguel goes back to his apartment, going inside, and Johnny goes up to his apartment. He is ready to drown himself in the bottle of liquor he has in the fridge. He pushes his key into the lock on his door and when he does the door pushes open. He furrows his brows and pushes the door open, flicking the light on and he can feel himself pool to a puddle on the floor. He stands there in the thresh hold of his apartment, looking around at the trashed apartment.  
  
The couch was turned over, the coffee table was broken in 2; the pictures were knocked off the wall. His TV was laying on the floor smashed. He walked inside, stepping on broken glass, looking around. He walked over to where the TV was and saw the picture of his mother laying on the floor, half out of the busted frame. He frowned, tense, picking it up and looking it over, taking the picture out and noticing the rip in it. He narrowed his eyes, tears forming again. He set the picture down on the TV stand. He makes his way to the kitchen. He sees the fridge is wide open, his food strown everywhere. He sees the broken liquor bottle on the floor, the contents all over the kitchen floor. He can feel the rage rising in him. He’s slowly processing all of this. Someone obviously broke into his apartment and trashed the place. He made his way to his bedroom. His trophies were broken and all over the floor. His red Cobra Kai jacket he wore from the 80s was on the floor, torn and tattered.  
  
He gritted his teeth and punched a hole in the wall, yelling. He fished his phone out, getting ready to call the police when suddenly he saw a card on the floor of his bedroom. He furrowed his brows as he looked down at it, his heart racing.  
  
There was the smiling face of Daniel f***ing Larusso. Larusso Auto Group. Johnny picked the f***ing card up and turned it around, looking at it.  
  
_Louie Larusso. Sales Representative_  
  
Johnny crushed the card in his hand, face red, teeth gritted. He walked back out to his living room, standing in the midst of the mess.  
  
“You F***ING son of a bitch! You’re gonna pay!” He yelled.  
  
He stormed out of his apartment, snatching the keys out of the door, not even bothering to close it. He jumped in his car and revved the engine, taking off like a bat out of hell. Larusso was gonna pay. All of them. What a sick f***ing game!  
  
**  
  
Johnny pulled back up to the Larusso household, coming to a screeching halt. He turned his car off and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition.  
  
He approached the kitchen, standing outside, chest rising and falling rapidly, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, his fists clenched at either side.  
  
“LARUSSO. COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A F***ING MAN. PREPARE TO F***ING DIE!” Johnny growled loudly. “LARUSSO! COME OUT OF THE F***ING HOUSE SO I CAN BEAT YOUR F***ING ASS!”  
  
Johnny stands there until Daniel emerges out of the house, Robby behind him.  
  
“Dad what the hell are you doing!?” Robby frowns.  
  
Johnny ignored him and pointed to Daniel.  
  
“YOU’RE DEAD MAN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!” Johnny screamed.  
  
When questioned about what the hell was going on and being accused of being drunk, Johnny speaks.  
  
“No I’m not f***ing drunk! You had me come to your f***ing party so you could get your goons to go and trash my f***ing apartment! It’s bad enough you’ve taken my son, but now you trash my f***ing house? You’re a f***ing evil mother f***er, Larusso! Let’s f***ing finish this right now! When I’m done with you, you’re wife’s gonna be wiping the floor up with you!” Johnny screamed.  


Nothing LaRusso said even got through to Lawrence. He was too broken, too angry. That all-too familiar look in his eyes like troubled waters set deep in the man's furrowed brow. Every part of him that was visibly showing his composure beginning to chip away, and Daniel picked it up as soon as their eyes met shoulders collided.  
  
The surround sound is still playing campy, Christmassy music over the tension and hushed voices. Dipped pretzels held to mouths, drinks in mid sip. All eyes,on Johnny on Miguel storming out, punctuated by a loud tintinnabulation of jingle bells from the swinging wreath on the door.  
  
"Ah." Daniel clasped his hands in front of him, rocking on the soles of his loafers. "Yeah, they had somewhere they had to go. So, who needs more eggnog?"  
  
* * *  
  
The party winds down not long after, leaving just the Larussos and Robby. Samantha is loading the dishwasher with a pensive look on her youthful face, wiping a curly lock from her brow. Amanda is putting things away, urging Lucille to relax and enjoy herself instead of trying to help--get Daniel to show her the photo album. Louie is sitting in front of the television with a big bowl of cheeseballs, wiping orange dust on the armrests.  
  
Daniel had just finished speaking to Robby and returns to the den to spend a little more time with Louie before he left. LaRusso had to admit his cousin came through for him tonight, even if Daniel knew he was an irresponsible d*ck and had grown wise to allowing him to be in charge of business ventures. It just kept the damn peace knowing Louie could come over on holidays and his mom and Amanda wouldn't be arguing about it anymore.  
  
If only Daniel could have made Robby happy. He really tried. Even if he could barely stand Johnny Lawrence, any dad was better than no dad at all...Robby had that choice, something that Daniel didn't have when his own dad died. But Daniel did not want to make Robby feel obligated to tolerate any mistreatment from his mom or dad. He wanted the boy to understand his self-worth and to do so without hating his dad or his mom..It would take time, but Larusso was patient and unwavering in his faith.  
  
The music is replaced with television turned on some Christmas special no one is watching, turned down low and easily drowned out by the laughter and noises of the LaRussos playing Farkle. Daniel standing next to Louie with a Ketel martini, watching as his stress melts away under the sight of his loved ones together.  
  
Until--  
  
"What the hell--" Daniel downed his drink in one icy gulp. The rude and obnoxious shouts from outside could only mean one, damned thing...  
  
"No. Not tonight, Johnny Lawrence. You don't get to be a drunken a**hole a throw a tantrum on tonight of ALL nights." Daniel hissed thru clenched teeth. He strode outside with the shocked faces of family behind him, an excited Anthony shouting "hell yeah, now it's a party!", only to be pulled back by an irritated Amanda who mutters, "Here we go again.." shaking her head and clucking her tongue. Lucille gives her a bewildered look, asking "Here we go again what?!", squinting out the window at her middle-aged son standing off with another guy in the unmistakable karate stance. "Is he really about to fight him?" Amanda just threw up her arms, remarking, "I don't know, Lucille. I thought there was nothing wrong with a guy having something he really liked."  
  
LaRusso was a peaceful man. He found greater victory in making friends than winning fights. His karate was a defense. But with his mom and family on the premise, his instinct to defend called the normally docile dad to action.  
  
"You. Amanda and I set up a chance for you to see Robby and bond with him. And you...you bring over Miguel Diaz? What the hell? Listen to you. This won't stop until I kick your ass again." LaRusso's voice ended in a growl. His dark eyes glared back into Lawrence's feral pale ones with matching animosity. Beneath the tailored suit, ridiculous tie and dad bod was an iron tank fed a steady adrenaline rush. An excitement returned to him from days past, the old challenges of his karate days, the girls, the brawls, the bruises, and trophies.  
  
"You saw me here all night, Lawrence. Don't even try to make up sh*t! I was with you or Amanda the whole night. You're drunk. Or crazy--y'know what? I don’t care."  
  
The rest of the LaRussos begin filing outside as Daniel's shouts can be heard as well. Lucille is standing in the back behind Sam and a visibly annoyed Amanda.  
  
"Louie, go help Daniel! Why are you just standing there?"  
  
"Be easy on him Mandy, he doesn't know karate! What can he do?"  
  
"I don't know-- he could talk some sense into both of them!"  
  
Louie stepped forward in spite of hesitating at first. Looking like he didn't know anything. Felt like he wanted to sh*t himself the entire time, but he was a liar for a living and would act like he was calm and casual the entire time.  
  
"Woah woah woah, man. *nervous chuckle* Take it easy. We got women and children here, yeah?" Louie grinned at Johnny.  


Johnny narrowed his eyes when the male stepped forward, telling him to “take it easy.” He gritted his teeth.  
  
“Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY? MY F***ING APARTMENT WAS BROKEN INTO AND F***ING TRASHED. ALL MY SH*T DESTROYED. MY APPLIANCES, MY TV, SOMEONE EVEN BROKE MY F***ING ALL VALLEY TROPHIES! And I found THIS at the f***ing scene, so I know you got something to do with it Larusso!”  
  
Johnny dug the crumpled business card out of his hands and held it up for all to see.  
  
“Get your ass down here NOW Larusso so we can settle this once and for-“  
  
Johnny stopped talking as the realization began to come over him. He could see Larusso’s Guido limp d*cked cousin slowly backing away…the nervous look on his face…Amanda had called him Louie…the business card said Louie Larusso on it. Johnny dropped the crumpled card on the ground, his attention now to Louie.  
  
“You son of a bitch…” He muttered. “You GET BACK HERE!” Johnny yelled in a raged fit.  
  
As soon as he said that Louie took off running but Johnny did too and caught up with him at the side of the house, the whole party following. Johnny grabbed Louie and punched him right in the jaw.  
  
“WHO SENT YOU? WAS IT LARUSSO!” He screamed in the man’s face.  
  
“Daniel oh my god so something! Louie!” Daniel’s mother screamed.  
  
“DAD STOP IT!” Robby yelled.  
  
Johnny ignored them as he shook Louie by the shirt collar.  
  
“TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH*T! YOU COME TO MY HOUSE, TRASH ALL MY SH*T! I’LL F***ING KILL YOU!”  
  
“No no man…come on don’t do this. You don’t gotta do it. I’m sorry I’m sorry…I just wanted to them to rough you up a little bit…I didn’t tell ‘em to trash your whole place!” Louie cried, absolutely terrified.  
  
Johnny shoved him and began to kick him. He kicked him down and stomped his stomach.  
  
“DANIEL!” “DAD!” Everyone yelled at once.  
  
Anthony meanwhile, shouting, “COME ON UNCLE LOUIE, GET UP AND KICK HIS ASS!”  
  
Robby watched, brows furrowed, fists clenched. He hated how his dad had come back over starting sh*t, essentially ruining the Larusso’s night. He was tired of all his dad’s drama. He was there before Daniel could even step in.  
  
“Get off of him dad!” Robby yelled; fists clenched.  
  
When Mr. Larusso told him to get back, Robby looked back at him.  
  
“No Mr. Larusso. I got this. Get OFF DAD!”  
  
Johnny blocked Robby’s arm.  
  
“Robby you stay outta this!” Johnny frowned.  
  
Louie’s face was bloody and he was crying.  
  
“Oh my god I’m calling the cops!” Daniel’s mother ran off.  
  
Robby was about to move but this time Daniel stepped in and ripped Johnny off of Louie. While Daniel was checking on Louie and helping him up, Robby turned to Johnny, shoving him.  
  
“You piece of sh*t. How dare you come over here and pull some sh*t like this. But you know what, it was to be expected!” Robby frowns, putting his fists up in the air.  
  
“Robby? Robby what are you doing?” Sam exclaims.  
  
“Robby…you don’t understand…these a**holes…they had my apartment trashed. Is this the kind of role models you want? I’m your dad. You should be with me…not them!” Johnny breathed.  
  
When Daniel mentioned that Johnny had a chance to leave before the cops were called, Johnny flipped Larusso off.  
  
“Oh f*** you man. How would you like it if I came up over here and destroyed your sh*t you f***ing prick!” Johnny frowned.  
  
He turned back to Robby.  
  
“Robby put your fists down. They had my apartment trashed!” Johnny exclaimed.  
  
“You’re a f***ing liar. I don’t believe you. And as for me being with you? You’d rather be a father to Diaz…that was apparent tonight when you brought him with you when this was supposed to be just me and you. So right, you sure do care a lot about me.” Robby says, voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
“Robby I-“  
  
Suddenly Johnny was pulled and shoved to the ground by an angry Larusso who was threatening him and telling him to leave the property immediately. Johnny looked up at Larusso and frowned, sweeping his leg, causing him to fall and jumped up.  
  
“I’m not leaving until we finish this.” He growls.  
  
Johnny kicks Daniel in the stomach and then lifts his foot again to stomp his face, a look of pure evil on his.  
  
“DAD!” Sam yells.  
  
Johnny’s foot is coming down when suddenly he’s shoved away from Daniel. He is knocked backwards but keeps his footing and looks up ready to kill. Suddenly his expression falters when he sees an angry, red faced Robby.  
  
“They told you to f***ing leave now go!” Robby growls.  
  
“Robby, what are you doing? This is between me and them, not you!” Johnny frowns.  
  
“You can’t come over here and ruin this for me dad. I hate you, leave, f***ing leave!” Robby yells and charges towards his dad.  
  
He tries to punch him and kick him but all his moves are blocked by Johnny.  
  
“Robby I’m not gonna fight you. Robby stop it!” Johnny says, heartbroken at how Robby was acting.  
  
Robby kept at it and was shoved by Johnny to the ground.  
  
“ROBBY!” Sam yelled.  
  
Robby looked over at Johnny and frowned, getting up and charging towards him, punching him smack dab in the face.  
  
“You’re worthless, good for nothing!” Robby yelled at him.  
  
Johnny held his face, looking at Robby in shock. His first reaction was to seek revenge. An eye for an eye. He hauled off and punched Robby; Sam and Amanda screamed. Anthony cackled.  
  
Johnny realized what he had done immediately after it had happened. Robby lay on the ground crying, his nose broken. Johnny’s eye was bruised.  
  
“Robby, Robby I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry!” Johnny exclaimed.  
  
“Get away from me! Mr. Larusso!” Robby cried out for Daniel.  
  
Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance. Johnny is pulled back away from Robby and he lays there as he watches the Larussos surrounding his son. Amanda looks back at Johnny with furrowed brows as if she’s in shock. Robby’s sobs are loud. He sits there on the ground in shock at what he’s done.

***

The forced formalities that were going so well only snowballed. Only got worse from there.  
  
Why in the hell did Daniel not go with his better instincts here?  
  
Nothing with Johnny Lawrence ever ended well. Tonight, and his departure was only a chilling and ominous calm before a storm. Just when it all seemed like it was over, and everyone was getting tired and leftovers were being put away...  
  
The storm hits without warning. Louie is hurled out onto the lawn, freshly busted nose spurting blood in dramatic epistaxis all over the hissing, deflating Frosty the Snowman that was a casualty as Johnny gave him an old-fashioned beatdown. Ma Lucille is horrified. She puts her hand to her mouth and screams. She knows her son has been in some scuffles, but this was not a side to her boy she had witnessed in decades, and hoped it had been tamed by a domestic life...guess her daughter-in-law was right.  
  
Amanda yells 'are you freaking kidding me?' A mother never afraid of anything and willing to knock Johnny out with a lawn ornament if she had to. This scene between husband, husband's karate rival and husband's idiot relative all-too-familiar and tiresome...  
  
Daniel is a swooping crane of his from his former glory days. Beneath the couple extra pounds of dad bod, every inch of him was ripped, taut, and flexing for a fight. Veins coursing with that hot-blood temper that Miyagi-sensei warned him about so often. Silk-lined jacket removed, Christmas Story tie thrown aside, and dress shirt sleeves rolled up. The defender of his family leaps at the panicked scream of his baby girl upon Johnny Lawrence.  
  
"You were told--" He snarled, digging fingers into clothing and arms, seizing him. Prying him and digging loafers into the dirt to YANK the stubborn bastard off his cousin. "--to leave!!"  
  
Daniel's head is swimming. In the blur of angry red, he sees his mom, his wife. His daughter and Robby. Mr. Miyagi feels so far away, as does the warmth of Christmas. His chest is heaving, as he begins to shove Lawrence, repeatedly.  
  
"Get out! You're insane, man! Y ' don't know what you're talkin' about...Lou. Are you alright, man? I said LEAVE!!" More protective over his wife, his daughter and mom than anything. Daniel just wasn't listening. His cousin is stumbling away as the two face off again.  
  
His mom Lucille is waiting for the police, but this does not stop her from yelling "kick his ass, son! You did it once and you can do it again!!" While attempting to help her poor nephew stop the bleeding to his nose with the pocket tissues from her purse.  
  
"Sammie, be a dear will you and get me one of your tampons~?" "No no no, that won’t be nethethary!" Louie gave a nasally protest. Amanda raised a brow at this. "So what, we are just going to forget that this is all his fault?" Amanda stands over Louie whose dark, puffy eyes bugged out. Lucille interjects. "Heeey! Louie pulled some prank. You heard him! That does not give this lunatic the right to come trespassing on the property here making threats!" Amanda threw up her hands, letting out an incredulous laugh. "Are you serious, Lucille. Are. You. Serious right now?"  
  
The two women are interrupted by Samantha's scream of 'Robby'. Horrified and genuinely afraid. Amidst the chaos, the boy had attempted to take matters into his own hands..  
  
Everything around Daniel LaRusso before that moment was going so fast. But it suddenly slows down. Sam's hair slowly flying up. Her tears glittering as they flew from her cheeks and sparkled in the yellowish-white sparkle of the Christmas lights that outlined their front lawn. Lucille and Amanda suddenly not caring for Louie, who was mouthing a silent 'f***' at the pulsing red and blue lights approaching.  
  
* * *  
  
Robby's nose was compressed with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a cloth. The officer stood above him, his grim and indiscriminate face carrying a trace of pity in the glow of his screen at the depressing history behind the names of father and son. "Do you wish to press charges?"  
  
"Of course he does--" Amanda raised her hand to silence her mother-in-law. "Get in the damn house, Lucille." Amanda said tiredly. The grandmother's mouth parted..then closed as she followed silently behind her two children and wife's husband. An officer takes their statement. The only one who does not seem shaken is Anthony. "Best. Christmas. Ever." He gushed.  
  
Louie was... Surprisingly compliant. And when the chance came to make a statement, he did not incriminate Johnny Lawrence at all. Daniel watched in shock with officers as his cousin lied his ass off thru the entire thing, face puffy and swollen with a bloody tampon sticking out of each nostril.  
  
Later that night, Louie stood over the LaRusso family bathroom for what would be the last time for a while after this stunt. He and Dan conversed thru the door as he coughed up blood clots in the sink. "Why in the hell did you lie to the police like that? You go thru all this trouble to screw with him. After all I did to get Mandy to welcome you here again.."  
  
"Oh, that's because I'm not a snitch, little cousin! You know that." Louie said laughing over the running faucet.  


The drive home for Johnny was tense. He gripped the wheel as tight as he could, knuckles white. He gritted his teeth as he replayed the events in his mind from minutes earlier. The rematch he so desperately wanted had been under way. Larusso shoving him; him trying to strike him but the Miyagi-Do patriarch blocking every strike. And just when Johnny was about to get a lick in on Larusso, in jumped Robby. The look in his son’s eyes was similar to his own rage. Lawrence blood definitely ran through the boy’s veins. Johnny replayed how Robby continually struck him. He didn’t want to fight his son. That was the polar opposite of what he wanted. And then when Johnny had to react to get Robby off of him….Johnny groaned and hit himself in the forehead then punched his steering wheel. It replayed in his head in slow motion as his fist connected with Robby’s nose. Robby laying on the ground and crying out for…Larusso. Johnny had tried to comfort his son, only to be ripped away by that prick Larusso. It hurt him deeply to sit there and watch his son, who he so desperately craved a relationship with…to be surrounded by Larussos. A punch to the gut reminder of how Larusso had been a thorn in his side for years. Taking everything that was his.  
  
Johnny wasn’t stupid. He quickly got up and bolted before the cops showed up. The last thing he needed was another misdemeanor. He wasn’t sure if they would even report him to the cops but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be around when the heat showed up. Not with his record.  
  
Johnny made a pit stop on the way back to his apartment. He walked into Reseda mart; his hair disheveled, his white suit jacket with grass stains all on it. There were even a few grass clippings stuck in the back of his hair. He made a b line straight for the liquor. Opening the cooler, he takes one bottle out and opens it, chugging and wiping his mouth before grabbing another…two more. He turns and walks to the register, still nursing the first bottle.  
  
“Hey pendejo, you can’t drink that in here!” The store owner at the register frowns to Johnny.  
  
Johnny looked at him while the rim was shoved between his lips, chugging the rest of the liquor then slamming the empty bottle down.  
  
“Oh yah? Well I’m gonna f***ing pay for it. Ring me up!” He says then burps.  
  
He looks at the store owner with a sarcastic look on his face and the store owner looks at him rolling his eyes as he rings Johnny up. Johnny throws the money at him and snatches the two full liquor bottles and turns to walk out.  
  
**  
  
Pulling back up to his apartment, he turns his car off, chugging the rest of the 2nd liquor bottle. By now his face is red and he’s packing an all too familiar buzz. He opens the car door and swipes the third bottle, stepping out and swaying forward then back as he slams the door closed. He is confused in his drunken stupor for a minute, racking his brain and trying to remember where his apartment is.  
  
“Stupid prick…you wanna be his father…well go ahead! He’s MY son! Robby why!” He mumbles to himself as he begins to step forward from his car.  
  
As he turns to head for what he thinks is his apartment, he hears a voice.  
  
“SENSEI!”  
  
Johnny turned his head to see Miguel standing there, changed out of his dress up clothes.  
  
“Sensei what’s going on? I went to go check on you and your car was gone but your apartment door was wide open…your place…I-“  
  
Suddenly Carmen came rushing up behind Miguel.  
  
“Johnny? Oh my goodness! Should I call the police!?”  
  
“What? No no no, NO COPS!” Johnny began walking towards them.  
  
“Johnny, you’re drunk…” Carmen trails off, looking at the man with sympathy.  
  
“No I’m not. I’m just getting started.” Johnny slurs.  
  
“Mom, go back in the apartment, I got this.” Miguel looks at his mom.  
  
She looks at him with a raised brow when he says that.  
  
“Come on mom it’s late, go back inside, get some sleep. I’ll handle Sensei.” Miguel says to his mother.  
  
He was stepping up and taking the situation into his own hands. He didn’t always need his mother.  
  
“Fine Miggy. But be careful okay?” She says a little worriedly.  
  
“Mom I can handle myself. Trust me. Sensei needs me right now.” He says. “Good night. Now go.”  
  
Carmen glances over at Johnny who’s looking at the apartments and calculating drunkenly which one is his. She looks back at Miguel and kisses him on his forehead, smiling and then turns to go back to her apartment. Miguel rushes over to his sensei, holding him and helping him walk over to his apartment. Miguel unlocks the door with his own spare key and pushes the door open, flicking on the light and helping Johnny inside and sits him on the couch. He goes back over and closes the door and locks it, closing the blinds and when he turns around, Johnny is trying to open the third liquor bottle with his teeth.  
  
“Sensei no! You’ve had enough!” Miguel rushes over and snatches the liquor bottle from Johnny.  
  
He goes over and puts it in the fridge. When he returns, Johnny is drunk crying. Miguel had never seen him this bad before.  
  
“Uh sensei…do you wanna talk about it?” Miguel asks, sitting beside him.  
  
“His goons…they trashed my apartment…the party…it was just a set up so Larusso could f*** with me…look at my place…it’s all trashed…it’s all broken…I should have kicked his ass…but Robby…” Johnny sobbed.  
  
Miguel furrowed his brows listening and trying to understand.  
  
“Wait, Mr. Larusso orchestrated this? You’re saying he had people come over and break in your place?” Miguel asks, brows furrowed, eyes darting back and forth.  
  
“I told ya kid, the Larussos are bad news.” Johnny sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair.  
  
He then starts his rambling about Robby.  
  
“Robby’s my kid…why is he shacked up with that prick? It’s not fair. Robby’s my son. He loves Larusso and hates me. It’s f***ing torture. He won’t give me a chance. It ain’t fair it just ain’t fair. I know I’m not a perfect being like Larusso…”  
  
Miguel frowned listening to his sensei ramble on and cry over his son.  
  
“Sensei, I’m really sorry about that. He’s really stupid if he won’t give you a chance. You are a good man and he needs to get to know you. I know he’s your son and all but if he doesn’t want to give you a chance…then then…screw him! You’re the best sensei ever. Your kind, you’re caring and you push me to be a better man. You’re not this monster like they think you are! You’re my sensei!”  
  
Johnny looked over at Miguel, a smirk playing on his features after the kid’s soapbox speech. His voice cracked as he spoke.  
  
“Chea? You’re a good kid, Miguel. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me…you’re the only good thing in my sh*tty life.” He says.  
  
Miguel smiles and leans over, embracing Sensei. Johnny hesitates then wraps his arms around Miguel too. When Miguel pulls away he can see the tired look on his sensei’s face.  
  
“Sensei, you should get some rest. Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Miguel says.  
  
Johnny nodded and tried to pull himself to stand up but fell back against the couch. Miguel got up and pulled him up, helping him to his room. He talks as they head that way.  
  
“You know Christmas is a couple of days away. You could totally spend it with me and my mom and ya ya if you want Sensei. You’re pretty much familia now.” He smiles.  
  
He pushes Johnny down on his bed and takes the man’s shoes off for him. Johnny wallows around on the bed like a beached whale.  
  
“Never…never give up on me…kid…” Johnny trails off as he’s passing out on his bed, exhausted from the night’s events.  
  
Miguel smiles and shakes his head. He goes over to the closet and finds a blanket and pulls it out and goes back out to the couch and lays down, covering up and playing on his phone before he goes to sleep. The more he thinks about how Robby screws with his sensei’s emotions, the more pissed off it makes him. Then he gets to thinking about how Sam is with Robby now. He grits his teeth. He sends Hawk a text message.  
  
_Miyagi-Do. They’ve got to go._  
  
Within a matter of minutes Hawk texts back.  
  
_What? Agreed. What are you planning?_  
  
Miguel bites his lip.  
  
_Payback. Keene._  
  
_I can’t stand that arrogant bitch. I know he’s sensei’s son, but he’s so f***ing cocky. Nothing but a punk ass bitch_  
  
Hawk’s emotionally fueled response rolled in. Miguel nodded and texted back one last time before he rolled over to get some sleep.  
  
_Keene has hurt sensei for one last time. He’s going down._


End file.
